


On My Heart, In My Veins

by girlsonffilm



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Eddie and Buck are oblivious, M/M, Tattoo Parlor & Coffee Shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21763372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsonffilm/pseuds/girlsonffilm
Summary: Eddie started working at Athenas Tattoo parlor about 4 months ago. Ever since his first day he’d been going to Bobby’s coffee shop.He’d taken a liking to the cute barista.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 9
Kudos: 252





	On My Heart, In My Veins

**Author's Note:**

> Beta’d by @heartless241 and @nilshki

Eddie didn't know if it was the cute barista who makes the little flowers in his lattes, or the lattes themselves, but man, he loved Bobby’s.

The way Bobby’s smelled was so familiar to Eddie. The smell always roamed into Athena’s. He’d started going to the coffee shop everyday about four months ago. He always got a latte to stay. The man behind the counter, who Eddie soon learned was named Buck, always drew flowers in his latte. Eddie would sketch people he saw in the coffee shop before his shift. Soon he started drawing Buck. 

He had a mini sketchbook full of drawings of Bobby’s patrons. Athena would sometimes come into the coffee shop to great her husband, just to find her artist sitting at one of the tables, drawing the man behind the counter. 

“Eddie,” she interrupted the man. “You have a client coming in at 12 and it’s 11:30.” 

“I know, just let me finish this cup and I’ll be out of here.” Eddie finished off his cup, packed up his supplies and left, leaving a 5 dollar bill on the table as a tip. (He always left tips that were a little generous.) 

“Hey Eddie, did you do your normal drooling over the boy next door?” His friend Hen asked as he came into Athena’s. 

“Did you send Athena after me?” Eddie asked. “I told you to stop doing that.” 

“She asked where you were, I answered.” Hen defended herself, “and by the way she went over to see Bobby.” 

“Anyways, how are Karen and Denny?” Eddie loves hearing about Hen’s wife and son. She always had the best stories. 

“Denny can’t wait for the next time he and Chris see each other.” Hen smiled. “And Karen can’t wait for our next date night, we’re hoping you can make it to a date night.” 

“I’d have to get a date first,” Eddie laughed. 

“What about coffee boy?” Hen laughed. 

“Very funny,” Eddie said. “He’s probably not even gay.”

“That man is 100% gay Eddie, he draws flowers in your lattes,” Hen said.

“Maybe he’s not the only one, maybe the other baristas do that?” he suggested.

“He doesn’t draw flowers on my lattes, neither does Chimney.” Hen said “He’s gay and likes you. And I suggest you shoot your shot. Your 12 o’clock is here.” 

“Hi ma’am, I’m Eddie.” He talked to the woman softly while Hen cleaned supplies.

~~~~~~

“He doesn’t like me, he just likes the coffee shop,” Buck said to his coworker Chimney.

“No one likes this coffee shop enough to come here everyday,” Chimney laughed.

“Maybe my lattes are just that good!” Buck joked. 

“Not good enough to pay $6.95 everyday.” Chimney got back to making his green tea. 

The door bells chimed and Buck turned to face the new customer. “Hi welcome to Bobby’s, my name is Buck, could I start anything for you?” 

“Hi Buck,” Eddie said, “I’d like one latte to stay and a, what would you like buddy?” 

“Hot chocolate!” Chris replied.

“Ok, and a hot chocolate.” Eddie leaned in closer. “Between me and you, it can’t be too hot, he doesn’t have much self control.” 

“Ok so one latte and a hot chocolate to stay, coming right up!” 

“See, he totally likes you,” Chimney joked quietly, “even brought in his son.”

“That’s more proof to the fact that he is straight, and in a committed relationship,” Buck said. “Now let me make this latte.” 

~~~~~~

Hen walked into the coffee shop with Denny. “Hey Edmundo,” she said when she saw her friend.

“Chris!” Denny ran to his best friend.

“Hi can I get a medium peach green tea and a small apple cider.” Hen said to Chimney.

“Coming right up, it’s $9.83.” Chim said.

“Damn how does Eddie afford to come here everyday?” Hen wondered out loud.

“Love for my brother in law.” Chim said.

“Oh yeah, how’s that going by the way?” She and Chimney had become good friends when he first started working at Bobby’s.

“It’s going good, we’ve started trying for a baby.” Chim didn’t want to admit it but he was scared. He wanted a family with Maddie but he was scared of messing the kid up.

“I wish you luck sir.” Hen looked over to the boys. “It’s hard but it’s worth it.” 

~~~~~~

“I'm tired daddy,” Chris told his dad on their way out of Athena’s.

“I know buddy, but we gotta go home, then I’ll make your favorite mac and cheese.” Eddie buckled Chris in when he heard a voice from behind him.

“Hey.” It was Buck.

“Hey Buck!” Eddie said. “What's up?”

“Eddie right?” Buck asked. “I was wondering if maybe you could squeeze me in tomorrow? I wanted to get a tattoo.”

“I’d have to check my schedule, but I’ll get back to you tomorrow morning.” Eddie replied.

“Thanks man, I gotta go close but I’ll see you tomorrow around 9, right?” Buck said.

“Yeah, Tuesdays, am I right?” Eddie got into his truck. “I'll see you tomorrow!”

“Bye Eddie!” Buck ran back into the shop.

“Did you give him the sketchbook back?” Chimney asked Buck.

“Yeah totally,” Buck lied through his teeth. “Alright i'm out. I'll see you tomorrow at 7.” Buck had to get home and think of the tattoo he wanted.

“Bye!” Chimney said.

~~~~~~

“You did what?” Maddie asked her brother.

“I found his notebook and told Chimney I was gonna give it back but I chickened out and now I have to think of a tattoo in less than 24 hours and figure out what to do with the notebook,” Buck explained.

“Are you stupid?” Maddie asked “Like genuinely, are you stupid?” 

“I'm thinking yes right now Maddie.” Buck slumped into his seat.

“So,” Maddie said rubbing her brothers shoulder, “What do you want to get tattooed?”

~~~~~~

Eddie walked into Bobbys the next day at 9 am sharp, He was in a rush. “Hey Buck I have free time for about 2 ish hours at noon if you'd like to swing by.”

“Ok awesome!” Buck said, “So a latte to stay?”

“Can I actually get it to go, Athena called out so I have to open.” Eddie said.

“Yeah totally! I'll get right to that, it’s 6.95” Buck said.

Eddie sat down at the stools and waited for his coffee. He went to get a pencil out of his bag when he saw his notebook wasn't there. “Oh shit!” 

“What's up?” Buck asked.

“Have you seen a mini sketch book in here, I think I lost it here.” Eddie asked frantically.

Buck remembered the book in his bag filled with drawings of him, the lie burning a hole through his chest. “I haven't actually, but I’ll look around.”

“Ok cool, thanks.” Eddies heart raced at a million miles a second.

“Here's your latte and, I drew a sketch of what I may want on your receipt.” Buck handed him the to go cup, which he had drawn little flowers on. “You can revise it if you’d like but the colors are pretty important to me.”

“I get it, I'll see you later Buckaroo.” Eddie left the money and a tip on the table. 

“See you!” Buck said. “Shit!” he said through his teeth.

“What's up?” Heather, the teenage girl who worked with Buck asked. 

“He’s really cute,” Buck sighed.

“Then ask him out,” she said.

“Oh I might, I just don’t want to tell him that I found his notebook, filled with drawings of me,” Buck told her.

“Oh you’re in deep shit now, huh?” Heather said.

“Yeah no shit Heather.” 

~~~~~~

“So you lost your drawing notebook,iIn the coffee shop?” Hen asked. “The coffee shop that the guy you like to draw works at? The guy who asked for a bi colored tattoo? And you don’t think he’s gonna find out you like him, and ask you out?”

“Well when you put it like that.” Eddie sighed. “Well maybe he already found it and is gonna come in here and call me out for the creep I am?”

“It's not creepy!” Hen said. “Well, kind of. But not in a ‘Im gonna stalk and kill you’ way, just a nice ‘I don't know how to tell you that you're the reason I come to this coffee shop everyday and your lattes aren’t the best I’ve ever had, but will you go on a date with me’ way.”

~~~~~~

When noon finally rolled around both guys were preparing themselves on opposite sides of the same wall. 

Eddie had spent a little too much time trying to perfect the moon for Bucks tattoo.

Buck had spent the past 20 minutes drinking coffee and debating whether or not to give the notebook back. Maddie, Heather, Chimney and Athena all thought he should give it back. Bobby was the deciding factor. “Kid, you have to give back the sketchbook, you can lie about when you found it, but it's not yours and he spent a lot of time on that. You should respect him and give it back.” 

“Shit, it's noon, I need to go,” Buck slung his bag over his shoulder and ran next door. 

“Buck where's the fire?” Hen asked him. 

“Sorry,” Buck said.

“Please just leave the door on the hinges,” Eddie pleaded. 

“Hey Eddie,” Buck said.

“Hey Buck,” Eddie responded. Hen could sense the tension in the room. “Would you like to see the sketches?”

“Oh I already did.” Buck then realized he meant the tattoo sketches.

“What?” Eddie asked.

Buck knew he had to spit it out now, “I found your sketchbook, and I know I shouldn't have but I looked at it, I realize now that you probably hate me.” He threw the book to Eddie.

“I don’t hate you> In fact, I thought you’d hate me,” Eddie sighed.

“I wouldn't hate you, I’m flattered actually.” Buck and Eddie still stood on opposite sides of the room.

“Thank you,” Eddie said, “You wanna see these sketches? And maybe a movie this weekend?”

“I’d love to!” Buck said, “I’d love to do both!”

“Yes!” Hen exclaimed. “Now Chimney and Bobby own me and Athena 20 dollars each!”

“Stop betting on my love life!” Eddie yelled jokingly.


End file.
